


Cupiditas

by hemustbeprettylo_ki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Cunnilingus, Dominant Julian Devorak, Gloves, Let Asra Get Fucked 2k20, Mild Praise Kink, Non-Binary Asra, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Other, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Short One Shot, Submissive Asra (The Arcana), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Julian, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500, but not explicitly mentioned, im sorry the horny jumped out, lockdown made me do it, specifically julians leather gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemustbeprettylo_ki/pseuds/hemustbeprettylo_ki
Summary: Cupiditas, noun meaning: "carnal, lustful, selfish love."~"Come on, Asra, be good for me."
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Cupiditas

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation, only justification
> 
> i played the arcana. i saw julians gloves. it awakened the horny energy. 
> 
> asra is afab in this and refers to their genitals as clit, entrance and core. there is also a mention of top surgery/magic scars to warn you for any potential triggers  
> although not stated, julian is a trans man (don't mind me just self-projecting), but that's not a focus
> 
> all in all, this is a short, light-hearted, horny, one-shot which I feel is necessary in this trying times yanno 
> 
> as always any mistakes are my own, no beta, we qi deviate like nie mingjue 
> 
> harri (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"Fuck, Julian!" Asra whined, tangling their fingers in Julian's thick hair, desperately trying to pull the leering redhead back down. 

"We already are, Asra, darling," Julian purred, slick glittered obscenely on his sharp chin.

"We were until you stopped, you dick," Asra grunted, tightening their thighs where they lay over Julian's broad shoulders. Any further complaints were lost to the strangled moan that tore from Asra's throat as Julian merely smirked and ducked back down, sealing his lips around Asra's swollen clit and  _ sucking. _ "Oh,  _ fuck _ ," Asra sobbed, their hips jerking up only to meet the solid weight of Julian's arms as he pinned them to the sticky sheets. Asra was dimly aware that yanking on Julian's hair with both hands likely wasn't very comfortable for him, but their concern was drowned by the rolling wave of pleasure that shook their core as two thick fingers plunged into Asra's slick entrance. The leather gloves Julian wore, making an obscene squelching as Julian's fingers dove deep and curled towards Asra's sweet spot, massaging it relentlessly. Asra's body thrashed on the bed, a desperate wail shaking their body as their thighs clenched tight on Julian's neck.

"That's it," Julian coaxed, his hot breath rolling over Asra's oversensitive clit, reddened and swollen. "Oh, that's lovely," Julian crooned, fucking his fingers into Asra's core insistently, his thumb coming up to rub merciless circles on Asra's raw nub. 

"No," Asra moaned, flailing to push away Julian's fucking magical hands, "No, Julian, I-I'm gon- _ ha _ , gonna cum  _ ngh." _

"What's wrong with that?" Julian laughed mockingly, snaking up Asra's trembling body to lave his tongue over the twin scars on Asra's chest, teasing at their clamped nipples. Greedily, Julian swallowed Asra's whines with his plundering tongue, purring in satisfaction as Julian sucked and bit over Asra's purple and red neck. 

"Do you honestly think I'll be satisfied with one orgasm from you?" Julian murmured darkly, his rich, velvety tone eliciting a shiver that rolled down Asra's spine, spreading out and settling in the heat of Asra's abdomen. Asra just sobbed, their back arching as their arms scrabbled around Julian's pale shoulders, scratching deep red lines down his broad back. 

Julian merely chuckled, twisting a third finger into Asra cruelly, biting back a grin as the mage shrieked, writhing in the puddle of slick on the bed, inner walls clenching around the cool leather intrusion. 

"Come on, Asra, be good for me."


End file.
